Keanan
Keanan (Japanese: ケンゾー Kenzo) is a recurring character who first appeared in Defending the Homeland!. He is a warden at a swamp located between Lumiose City and Laverre City that is the original home of Ash's Goodra. History Keanan was driving down the road with his Bellsprout when they drove past Ash and his friends taking a break. Bellsprout recognized its old friendGoomy in Ash's Goodra and got Keanan to recognize it as well. They approached the group and were greeted happily by Goodra. He then introduced himself to Ash and his friends and took them to the swamp. He explained to the group what happened to the Pokémon originally living at the swamp and how Goodra had been driven away from the swamp when it was still a Goomy. Although he regretted that the Pokémon living at the swamp had been attacked and driven away by a Florges and her army to a remote corner, he refused to interfere, stating that matters between Pokémon should be solved by Pokémon themselves. As such, he stopped Ash from helping Goodra when the Florges and her army attacked again. He did, however, approve of Ash and his friends cheering Goodra on. When Goodra was mysteriously attacked and badly hurt by a Shadow Ball and a Psybeam coming out of nowhere, Keanan treated Goodra in his house. He then went through video footage with Clemont to deduce where the Shadow Ball and Psybeam attacks had come from. He reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!. While Ash and his friends went into the swamp to search for Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper who had been abducted, Keanan told Clemont that there was something that had been bothering him for a while and thus would not go search with them. Keanan had studied the water level of a spring with special healing powers located in the swamp and discovered it had been affected by an unknown source. He quickly went to Ash and his friends to tell them this, only to find out Team Rocket was already taking off with the water. After Ash and his friends defeated Team Rocket, he checked the ground of the swamp and concluded it had completely dried up. As such, it would never be as ideal for Pokémon to live at as it had been. Just at that moment, Goodra stepped forward and used Rain Dance, followed by Florges (who had switched allegiances) using Grassy Terrain. This caused the swamp to become lush again. He witnessed how Florges and her former army now came to live in peace with the swamp's original inhabitants. He was also present when Ash released Goodra for it to live with its friends again and afterwards said his goodbyes as Ash and his friends continued on their journey. Keanan made a brief appearance in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, watching Serena's Master Class Pokémon Showcase from Gloire City along with Goodra and the other swamp Pokémon. He reappeared in XY123. He appeared again in XY126. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Kalos Region Category:Animal Empathy Category:Driver Category:Humans